Twin
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: a new student comes to hogwarts from america. She is in her fifth year, as Hermione. But the sorting hat has something interesting to say about her. And who she really is, was unknown until just two years ago...eh, I had to change the rating for language
1. Slytherin or Gryffindor

Disclaimer- harry potter is not mine. I don not own harry potter. Harry Potter I do not own. Anyone who dosn't see where this is going raise your hand. Good. ( if by any small cahnce there is anyone raising your hand, you can put it down now.)  
  
A/N- Ah, me and my funky plots. Well, I hope you all enjoy this:). Please review and tell me if I should keep going or not, this was written mostly to cure my boredom. anyways, here ya go...by the way, yes, I know what a zamboni actually is.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  


**  
**

  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore rose to speak, just as Zamboni, Anya was made a Ravenclaw.   
  
"Ehm. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Or of course if this is your first year here, welcome for the first time. Anyways, what I really wanted to say was we have a new transfer student from Ameriga. Excuse me, America. Before I introduce you to her, I mean introduce her to you, I would like to tell you all a bit about her first." The headmaster stated.  
  
Back by the Slytherins, Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy rolling his eyes, looking very bored. He whispered something to the giant klutz next to him, who immediately started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"This girl is in the fifth year, and was adopted by and American family from a British orphanage. Fortunately, she was adopted into a wizarding family. If anyone has any questions about her. . ." Dumbledore looked straight at Harry. "come to my office after the ceremony is over. Well, Let me introduce you to..."  
  
"POTTER, MARISSA!" someone called, interrupting the headmaster.  
  
Gasps came from all four houses as the silence was broken and people started talking amongst themselves. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry. The three looked at the girl who was now walking up to the stool.  
  
The girl looked about four inches shorter than Harry. She too had sparkling emerald eyes that looked around her as she approached the stool. She had black hair that just reached her elbows, but unlike Harry's, her hair was perfectly in place.   
  
The girl calmly approached the stool and sat down. She put the hat on. Just then, a strange thing happened. The hat called out her house.  
  
"SLYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Wha..What?!" Hermione yelled, to no one in particular. Ron looked around. He noticed that most of the school had reacted just as Hermione did.   
  
"Wait a minute." Dumbledore spoke. " This will be sorted out. Marissa dear, just think to the hat that there is no slyffindor. It has to chose either Slytherin or Gryffindor."  
  
Harry was on the edge of his seat. He knew that the only reason he himself wasn't in slytherin was because he had asked not to be put there. He hoped that this girl would think the same thing. But her doubted that she would even know the difference between the houses.   
  
The girl sat there for nearly ten minutes.  
  
During that time, Malfoy and his crew took a sudden interest in the girl. yes, She was pretty with her small frame, long flowing hair, and clear eyes, but there was something else about her.  
  
Draco heard the boy to his right whistle. He turned to face his friend Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"Look at her. I hope she's in slytherin, then I can..." The bulky boy started, But was cut of by a glare from Malfoy. A glare that clearly read 'Lay Off.'  
  
Unfortunately, Harry's fear was true. The girl had no clue what the difference between Gryffindor and Slitherin was. Much to Malfoy's delight, the hat called out loud and clear,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin house cheered while the other three groaned. Draco Malfoy made his way to the head to the crowd to 'welcome' the girl to the house. His two 'bodyguards' of friends tagged close behind him.   
  
A sly grin came to the blonde haired boy's face as he held a hand out to the girl. His own cold silvery blue eyes met the girl's sparkling green ones as she took his hand.   
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked as he quietly opened the door to the headmasters office. When he entered he found Marissa sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. She looked up and greeted him with a warm smile.   
  
"_She's in Slytherin? No way there must be a mistake or something"_ Harry thought as he took the seat next to her.   
  
"Harry." Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I take it that you're here to speak about the girl?" The headmaster continued.   
  
Harry nodded and looked from Dumbledore to the girl, then back to Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, " The headmaster started. " Marissa here. Well, She's your sister."  
  
  



	2. Who's girl

I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I kinda figured that" Harry said as he looked at the girl.  
  
"But how?" He asked.  
  
"Well," the headmaster replied. " When Volemort tried to, well, kill you, she was there too. But someone took her before anyone found you. We think it was probably one of the death eaters."  
  
"How do you know she was there when Voldemort tired to kill me?" Harry persisted  
  
"Well, actually it's better if she shows you. Marissa?" The headmaster replied as his gaze moved from Harry to the girl sitting silently next to him.  
  
Marissa hadn't said a word the whole time. She just kept looking back and forth from Harry to Dumbledore. Slowly, she flipped her arm, which was laying on the armrest of the chair, so that her palm was facing upwards.   
  
Harry gasped. Running along the entire legnth of the underside of her left forearm was the same lighting scar as was on Harry Potter's forehead.  
  
"The girl who lived" Harry heard Dumbledore whisper.  
  
A smile suddenly came to Harry's face. She was the first family he knew, aside from his aunt and uncle. A few moments passed before he finally took her into a tight embrace, making her cough from lack of air. She smiled back.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So when's your birthday?" Harry asked as they walked together, heading to their houses, the ceremony having been over.  
  
"July. You?"  
  
"Yeah. July" Harry replied. Not only was she his sister. She was his twin sister.  
  
"You know, It's scary really." She said " This whole time, I've always thought I was an only child. It turn's out I'm a twin!"  
  
Harry smiled. He knew exactly how she felt.   
  
"Well," He said. "I guess I'd better get back to Gryffindor. And you to Slytherin. And just so you know, you're nothing like those creeps in that house."  
  
"Um, thanks I think." She said, still unsure of what was wrong with Slytherin. They embraced one last time as they went their seperate ways.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Marissa stood infront of the portrait.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know what the password is!!! I didn't even know we had a password" She practically yelled.  
  
"Password" The painting replied.  
  
"Listen you retarded mother fu..."  
  
"Mudblood" A voice came from behind her. The painting immediately swung open revealing the winding staircase to the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
"That's the password." The seventh year boy said as he walked down the steps. Marissa rolled her eyes and followed him down.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Listen pal," Draco said to anotherfifth year boy who he had caught talking about Marissa.  
  
"The Potter girl's mine, got it? Good." He said as his usual sneer came to his face. The boy, who was now petrified, quickly scurried away to the boy's dorm. Draco looked up at his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Um, Draco, she's not actually yours you know. You're not even going out." Crabbe said delicately.  
  
"Yet. That girl is as good as mine and..." Draco stopped mid-sentence as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Thinking it was the other fifth year from before, He lazily turned around.  
  
Standing behind him was a girl who stood a head shorter than him. She innocently smiled and waved before her fist made contact with his jaw throwing him into the wall, knocking him out cold.  
  
"I'm not your goddamn posession, bastard." She said as she turned back to her dorm, leaving him lying there unconcious with the two babbling morons standing over him, clueless.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	3. Breakfast

harry potter. not mine. k?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You hit knocked out Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said, her jaw dropping.   
  
Marissa shrugged. She decided that the Slytherins were not her type and ate breakfast with the three Gryffindors.   
  
All of a sudden Ron and Harry started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The two girls looked at them like they were mad.  
  
Ron pointed, bursting out in hysterics. The girls looked, and immmediately fell off their chairs laughing at the sight.  
  
On the other side of the great hall was Draco Malfoy. His pale complexion tainted with an enormous purplish-blue bruise on his right jaw, and another one on the left side of his forehead. The laughing stopped as the four saw the potions master approach the boy. Marissa looked at them, wondering what they were so worried about. Fortunately, Harry explained all.   
  
"He wouldn't take points away from his own house, would he? Would he?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
Snape approached the Gryffindor table and headed straight for the four children. He pulled Marissa up from the floor and away from the Gryffindor table.  
  
" This is an absolute outrage. Twenty points from Gryffindor for telling one of my students to hit her fellow house member." He stared, glaring at Harry. He steered Marissa back to the Slytherin table as she looked and shrugged at her three friends.   
  
"I knew he'd find a way to blame it on us." Ron said as he started on his breakfast.  
  
Hermione smiled as a though hit her.  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"huh?" Hermione replied. "Ohnothing I just noticed that she hits lefty."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but noticed that the bruise _was_ on the_ **right**_ side of his face.  
  
Harry just looked over to where his sister was seated, between another fifth year studen, who aparrently was the one that Draco had threatended, and and empty chair. Marissa turned her back on the once empty seat and began talking to that other boy (who of course, was thrilled to be recognized by the girl) as a certain blonde haired child sat down.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
